Silver Special Forces Hatred of Peace
by plague21187
Summary: And unknow Army has invaded a number of villages and city's and now a force has come to put it to a stop.


**The Silver Special Forces **

"Hatred of Peace"

**Background**

A flash of light, a roar of thunder, cries for help. This was the beginning of war. Tensions had been building between the many forces for years. Only one war in the history of mankind had been so built up so much. This was going to be the war that finally achieved either total annihilation of the human race or harmony among all, there would be no middle ground here.

Plague had made the first move and he moved with all of the power he possessed. The first defenses of those who opposed him had been taken out, leaving the rival armies open for attack from his infantry units.

Plague just sat back from on top of Bortan hill to watch the battle unfold except there was something wrong. There was no fighting, the movements of troops, both his troops and the enemy troops, had stopped. Had the human race learned something from the great battle? Plague thought so. As he sat up on top of the hill, wondering why there was no fighting, Plague saw Matt come to the front of his people, carrying a small pillow in front of him. In turn, Girlgotgame and Archer did the same, each holding a pillow in front of them.

Not 10 minutes had passed since the battle had begun and already Plague found himself in the middle of Progrestic field with the leaders of the other 3 factions.

Ever since that great battle where the human race was killed off to near extinction, the small groups of those humans that remained could never find one strong leader capable of leading the entire race. Humanity was still being plagued by the same problems that the great battle was supposed to solve. Problems were still arising and people were still fighting amongst themselves. People were not willing to compromise so they started organizing themselves into factions, each one with one strong point that would be appealing to their potential followers.

Before that great battle, the wizard recognized the only possible outcome between the different factions, the end of human life on this planet. The wizard held a conference at his palace where he invited the leaders of each of the factions. There would be no bodyguards, no armies in tow, nothing but the leaders. At the conference the wizard acted as a mediator, an unbiased party that would help solve their differences.

In the end, no middle ground was met. All parties involved stood their ground and could not agree to any kind of treaty. The wizard saw the end was near but he knew what he could do to solve the problem.

The wizard let the leaders go their own ways that day and the factions continued to war with each other. After a few months, when the wizard had completed his project, he called the 4 leaders back to his palace. This time, however, none of the leaders followed the instructions that the wizard had given them and they each brought a small army of their soldiers with them for protection. All of the leaders joined the wizard inside his palace and they all had one last talk, still no agreement could be reached.

The wizard told them, "I have tried to help you reach a solution but you could not let go of your pride, therefore, the only solution is for you and your armies to battle it out amongst yourselves. When you have a champion army, you must all agree to follow the commands of that champion. This champion will be the leader that the world has been searching for, the strongest leader alive. I have these 4 force pendants, 1 for each of you. Whoever wears these force pendants will have the power to prepare, train, and command a force. Each force pendant has a different characteristic, focusing on each of your differences." The wizard handed 1 pendant to each of the leaders.

As he handed a pendant to Gorsolov, the leader of the Free faction, he whispered into his ear, "I have given you the power of the wind because the wind does not have any boundaries, it can do as it pleases, just like the ideals that your faction represents."

Next he handed a pendant to Jagata, the leader of the Madmoney faction, he whispered, "I have given you the power of thunder because thunder is a very powerful force, like your idea of government. It is yours because you believe that people should be free until they commit a wrong against humanity. It is because you believe that once a crime has been committed, that punishment should be swift and severe."

Next he handed a pendant to Candina, the leader of the Strong faction, he whispered, "I have given you the power of the earth because you believe that a government should rule its people with an iron fist. You believe that people should be told what to do and where they can go. You would like the world to be a predicable place, although you don't realize that even in a predicable place, unpredictable things can happen."

And last he handed a pendant to Crupt, the leader of the Separates faction, he whispered, "I have given you the power of water because you believe that people should be free to form their own governments according to the will of the people. You believe that the people together should decide what is right with the power off of a centralized government. I give you water because water forges its own pathways, just the way you feel people should be able to do."

After he had presented the pendants to the leaders he bid them all farewell and wished them all luck.

As the factions went their separate ways the leaders kept the pendants a secret because they knew that if their followers knew about the pendants they would be jealous and want them for themselves.

The factions went back to their kingdoms and began forming and training their armies. While the armies were training the leaders would take leave of their people and go out into the wilderness to discover the powers of their new weapons. They all knew that the other leaders would also be training with their pendants so they wanted to be just as prepared as the other leaders. They all knew that they had the best weapon so they figured that if they all trained the same amount, that they would have the advantage.

The training went on for months. Each faction went through a recruiting stage, an outfitting stage, and the training stages. Each army was prepared to go into battle at the orders of their leader. This would be the battle to end all battles and each faction knew they had the strongest army.

The day finally came, with the help of the wizard, where all 4 factions would meet each other in the Progrestic field to determine a leader, once and for all. The battle began just like most other battles, with infantry fighting infantry, air force fighting air force, and navy fighting navy. When it appeared as though the battle was coming to a standstill, Crupt was the first to act.

Using his pendant, Crupt demolished the navies of the rival factions in one attack. The leaders of the other factions all got word very quickly and started using their pendants as well. When all 4 were using their pendants against each other at the same time, the whole world went into chaos. Tsunamis were crashing onto land, taking out the soldiers near the shores; fires were being started by catastrophic lightning storms; winds were blowing out of control, creating havoc for the air forces and feeding the fires that had been started; and the earth was trembling with such power that buildings were toppling and the soldiers had no way to control their balance.

Millions of people died that day. Only a very small handful of people were lucky enough to survive the disaster that day. Of course, most of these were the women and children who had not been allowed to go to war, but at least the human race still had a chance to survive.

The survivors stayed in small groups and began to rebuild the cities where they lived. The tensions were high, even within the small groups, but nobody dared any violence. Without the same conveniences they had been used to like running water, electricity, travel by air, travel by sea, and warm houses, they knew they needed to work together just to survive so they avoided confrontation at all costs. The world was a peaceful place, as peaceful as it can be when you have lost everything.

**Chapter 1: Plagues Beginning**

Flowers, trees, young children, fun, and life filled the mornings during the season known as Togoa. A village known as Gratin, with its beautiful skies and growing grass, was the home to a young man who would find himself to be Great Warrior in time. This young man had much ahead of him throughout the journeys that awaited him but not to mature, but to become a man. He was a less fortunate kid who would find himself in trouble throughout most of his childhood but would later find that his knowledge of evil would be his greatest asset in the future. Who was this kid that everybody in the village disliked and why was he so disliked? How would this ever help him in the future? His story begins.

As a young man, Victor, only 18 years of age, was made fun of and threatened by his fellow Gratinians. He was pushed to the floor and kicked as though he was just a dummy toy. He had had a rough life living with only his mother and one friend. Besides the fact that he lived with this friend he was still a lonely kid that only dreamt of great things and becoming a success in his life. He never meant to hurt people the way he did and tell undelightful lies about the other Gratinian kids. He was a strong kid, constantly training with his friend Thomas. They would wrestle, play with toy guns like they were real and tell dishonest lies to the Gratinian kids. Guns at this point in time were only a concept, thought up by a great mysterious person, who would keep himself hidden. It was unknown how many of these "guns" he had made, or what they did. The only reason anybody knew of their existence was because a "gun" was found in one of the mysterious persons abandoned labs.

Thomas was an older man and was once a part of a Force that would later fall apart because the Forces were not needed. He lived a regular Gratin life training Victor to someday become a good warrior. Thomas noticed that Victor did not have a care in the world and if pushed could become a Great Evil. It was the truth, Victor did not know or understand what feelings were and what they meant and he would go as low as stabbing a random person for no reason. But why was nobody scared of him and why did he get pushed around? It was because there was one feeling that he knew and could control, and it was Hate. He understood what mercy was, and what revenge was but he would always think to himself and hold his strengths back. He did this so he would not be banned from his village because he had nowhere and nobody to go to. Believe it or not, Victor was very loyal to his village and soon wanted to be apart of the Gratinian Army. Thomas told him that he had greater strengths and could become something better if only he would strive for it so Victor decided to explore that path. Victor looked up to Thomas, seeing how he was once in a Force and knew that if he followed Thomas's lead he could go far. But Victor did not want to follow. Victor wanted to lead his own Force, an Evil Force, but did not want to betray his master.

One day while training in the Progrestic Field, the field where many Gratinian warriors fought for freedom from the Obsumtoristian Army, Thomas noticed that Victor's eyes began to glow a dark red evil shade and was frightened because he was not sure if Victor had reached his limits of evil and would soon unleash his fury. Little did Thomas know that Victor, deep down inside his body, had been fighting this evil and fear all his life, and was in almost pure defeat when he relaxed his soul and calmed himself down. Thomas saw this as a very unsafe and threatening thing, but could not slay his own student. Thomas sat down with Victor and began to talk about his Past Life as a force. "Victor," Thomas said, "what was that glow in your eyes and how did you overcome it," in a saddened yet afraid voice.

"Master, I am sorry, but I believe I am a bad student and have not earned the right to fight side by side with you nor train with you on these battlegrounds," Victor said in grief.

" Listen my student, you are a strong warrior and have the ability to become a great force some day. Let me tell you about my life as a Force and the real reason I abandoned them," Thomas said with a glow in his face as though he was already reliving his young warrior days. Thomas was no ordinary warrior, he had a skill unspeakable among other Force Warriors. He could defeat his opponents with the pop of his wrist and move like a bolt of lightning flash across the sky while in battle. He was very knowledgeable of his surroundings making him an uneasy target to slay. He had been in 4 Force Wars during his time with only one defeat, and that was the time he abandoned his Force. The Force he was in was called the Golden Gratinians Force, and he was among the best there was in his force. They defended the Village of Gratin and would travel to other Villages and Countries to become allies with other Forces. The only War that Thomas would never speak of when asked was the War that took place in the Progrestic Field against the Obsumtoristian Army. The Obsumtoristians had 5 allied Armies and 3 Forces fighting along side with them. The Gratinian Army had only 2 allied Armies and 1 Force. Yes it seemed as though they were outnumbered in size, but the skill of the Gratinians was far more advanced than their opponents. The War began with a bolt of lightning followed by a crash of thunder. Many warriors fell instantly, many armies claimed total defeat and the Forces were a story of there own. "My Force name was Madmoney, It was given to me by my fellow Force members because I would help the people of the village with what I could," stated Thomas.

"I had begun to charge at our enemies when I was stung in my back by my fellow warrior Jagata. He had been planning this attack against me for years. He was our Leader," Thomas said with hatred in his eyes.

"I stayed behind and fought our own leader while the Force War was going on. I had to slay the one person I trusted most, my brother. My fellow Force Members held off the other forces long enough for me to rejoin them, but as we battled the only thing in my mind was that I was betrayed by my friend, my master, my brother," Thomas said with a tear forming in his eye as though he was about to cry. Thomas had gone through much during his time but could never forget this day. Yes the Gratins took an uncertain victory those 3 months in battle, but Thomas had been scarred for the rest of his life. He left his Force as they ventured on for more allies only later to find out that his Force had been slain by an unknown Evil Force, A Force he believed would come to Gratin in time. 10 Years had passed since then, and it was time to find someone to lead the Force of the future for the sake of the good of the village.

"I found you Victor, I want you to become a strong and wise leader, and want you to become what my Force couldn't," Thomas said. There was a silence, a long unpleasant silence, one that would frighten someone if alone in the dark.

"Master… I am evil, I have wanted to destroy you many of times but couldn't. I now understand that without you I am nothing more than a kid, but with you I am Silver," said Victor. "Teach me how to care, and how to learn the different feelings," Victor said with a low, very silenced voice.

Thomas replied, "I can not do this, this is a task of your own, one that I feel will soon be learned by you. Until that time comes let's train!" They picked up their weapons and began to battle as though it were the end of one of there lives.

One year had passed since they had had their discussion. They had trained the whole year non-stop. Thomas was sure that he had made Victor a strong enough warrior. He knew he couldn't teach him anymore. The only things left for Victor to learn were the things he had to do himself. Thomas decided to have one last dual with Victor and took him to the very spot where he had defeated his brother.

"This battle is not going to be easy you know," Thomas said, "I'm not showing you mercy and I am going to go all out on you,' with a stare in his eyes of seriousness.

"Bring it on" Victor said, "I have been waiting for the day you fight me like a man so that I may know what my true potential is." Master Thomas wore his very armor he wore when he was apart of his Force, gold heavy armor that covered his whole upper body except for his arms. The only protection on his arm area was on his shoulders, the Armor he wore stuck out a bit over his shoulders giving him less movement in his arms but more protection. His lower body armor only covered his thighs. It was a layered armor almost like that of a samurai. The layers gave him more movement in his legs seeing as the armor was retractable. Victor on the other hand had only his sword and shield. The only armor he had was on his chest area and it stuck to him as though it were a part of his body. The chest armor extended out just a little on his shoulders but he was still able to move freely in battle. He had nothing to protect his legs. All he wore were his pants. Of course he was able to move very well like that but was this really a good move for a battle of this type? While they were getting into their stances the clouds, rain, lightning, and thunder from the day Thomas fought his brother came back. Both Thomas and Victor ignored the strange weather and began their dual. The two warriors charged each other swinging, dodging and yelling. The sound of their swords slicing through the rain was similar to the sounds of Jagata's defeat. The swords slammed against each other letting out a loud ring and caused many sparks to fly. From a distance it looked as though they were both Golden Gratinians fighting then and reliving the "Final Dual." But who was at a distance, and who was watching them battle, and why didn't this person speak up? Very tired, the two warriors attacks began to slow down a bit. There was only one successful hit throughout this battle and it was from Victor. He struck Thomas on his arm just leaving a cut and little blood. After three hours of dodging and attacking the two warriors had come to a stop, not a rest but a stop, they saw a dim yellowish red light coming from the direction of the village. Frightened of what might have happened, they hurried back to the village only to find that the village had been slaughtered. Innocent men, woman and children lay on their final resting grounds, some wounded, some deceased.

"Uh-Ugh! Who did this to our village," screamed Victor.

"How could this have happened within only three hours time," Thomas said, "We need to know who did this! Go and bring all the survivors to our home, Victor, and check all the kids! They must be alive!" Victor did what he was told and gathered all the wounded Gratinians and brought them back to his home. When Victor had arrived at the house he noticed Thomas standing with his head down in the middle of a room silent.

"Victor! Don't come here. Take them to another place. It is not safe for you here," Thomas said screaming and talking silently at the same time. Victor was confused and wanted an answer as to why he should not go into his own home.

"Why!" stated Victor, "Why do you tell me to not enter my own home." Victor was angered and rushed his way into the house. Stunned as to what he saw, he fell to the floor and began to cry. This was his first time to ever shed a tear or cared for anything in his life.

"Those bastards took my mother away from me!" shouted Victor. Victor quickly ran outside, climbed up the highest building that had not been burned and searched in all directions to find as much as a footprint to give him a basic direction where this unknown enemy came from and where they fled to. From a distance he noticed a cloud of dust heading South of Gratin. He quickly climbed down the building and started to run in that direction.

"Stop fool," an unknown man said, "Do you seriously think you can take that army all on your own. You will just get yourself killed. I have been watching you for the past 2 years. I am just like you, only I have what you don't, a heart!" Victor stopped his assault and quickly turned around to see who this guy was. He was hidden in shadows between 2 buildings wearing dark clothing and had a hood on his head.

"Who are you? What do you want," stated Victor. Thomas heard the unknown person and ran to Victor's side.

"Pull your sword," said Thomas, "We do not know who this man is, we cannot trust him." This unknown man began talking to them, telling them their mistakes in battle, what their weaknesses were and then stated "Even though I have noticed all your flaws in battle, I must say that I would still not be able to defeat either of you. I do not come here for battle but come here for help. My village has been defeated as well and I did not see who this enemy was. I wish I had not been watching both of you in the field. Had I been in my own village I would have seen my enemy and have gotten my revenge." Victor and Thomas then put their swords away and begin to speak back. Even though they did not trust this guy they new that if they hadn't started talking to him, they would have to fight this unknown enemy alone.

"What is your name?" Victor asked. The unknown man began to walk forward clearing himself from the shadows, His head was down and body completely covered.

"Reveal yourself!" Thomas demanded. The unknown man looked up slowly and began to uncover his head while revealing his name.

"My name was Brent, but that man is now dead. I seek revenge for my village and have given myself this name after my Village Elder. My name is Fate! I come from a village just North of here called Mandurah. I'm here for help!" stated Fate. After removing his dark clothing Thomas and Victor saw that this warrior was also a swordsman. They noticed that Fate used two swords, not just one. Even after removing the overcoat his armor was still dark and had the look of rust, almost like his armor had been put away for years and years. Even though this armor looked of rust it had a modern look to it. Fate's armor covered only his shoulders, elbows, and legs. It seemed as though his armor was meant for him to react fast in any situation. The really weird thing about his armor was what he had on his head. You would have thought by seeing his body armor that he would have the same for his head, but no, it was merely a cap turned backwards giving him a smooth look but yet deadly appearance.

"Your swords! They are not swords but blades" stated Victor, "They look very familiar, like I have seen them before in a fairy tale book of some sort."

Fate stared awkwardly at Victor and said, "I am sure you have seen these blades before, but only if you have read the Chunduga Book. This book told of many God-like weapons that have never been found or recovered after the great battle of the gods many, many centuries ago. It was said that after the battle the weapons were spread across the lands.

"I yield the Elemental Blades of Air" Fate said. These blades where used by Windota, the God of Air. His blades were as light as air, looked very weak but had the strength of 2 heavy weapons combined. It had a very small handle but just enough room so just the right hand could grip it. It was said that only one other person could hold these weapons, and that the person would be born centuries from that time.

"I set out to find these blades when I was 16 years of age and finally found them when at age 19. I have trained with them for over 2 years now and I believe I have what it takes to claim them as mine" Fate said. Both Thomas and Victor introduced themselves, seeing as it was the proper thing to do, and began to talk of the horrific tragedy that had just struck their village. They asked Fate if he was hungry and took him inside. Thomas prepared something for them to eat while Fate and Victor began to dig his mother a proper burial. They began to talk to Fate about his past and what he did. He was very similar to Victor but had the attributes Victor didn't.

"Victor… I want you to have this," Thomas said, "I wore this necklace everyday when I was in my Force and I want you to have it." Thomas then explained to him that this necklace gave him the power to start his own Force and that his Force would be blessed. Normally this kind of necklace was only given to leaders of a Force but Thomas had taken it from his brother when he defeated him. The one real thing that crushed Thomas was that he took this blessing necklace away from the Force and he believed that it was the reason they all met their doom.

"What shall you name your Force Victor and what shall you name yourself?" asked Thomas,

"When a Force is created your mind body and soul is renewed and you become a different person. You must name yourself." Victor sat down and began to think about everything he has been through and all the different names he could name himself. After about 20 minutes he stood up and looked over to both of his new Force Members and said, "We are the Silver Special Forces! I promise to cast a shadow over this darkness that has caused us this pain and make them blind to what will hit them when we find them. I will not show mercy to our enemies and do what must be done in order to save you and all my future Force members. I will make our enemies pay and make them believe that we are the evil ones when we lay our wrath upon them. My…Name…Is… Plague and I am the leader of the Silver Special Forces!" Plague said screaming and releasing his anger held inside for years!

**Chapter 2: Hells Village and Answers**

Almost a week has passed after the tragic attack on Gratin Village, Plague, Thomas, and Fate have all been helping the survivors of the attack to ensure that they have food and shelter for their survival. Only one kid survived the attack and wanted to join the SSF but was not accepted because they did not know what to expect ahead as they journeyed. On the darkest night the three warriors gathered at a fire and began to discuss the many thoughts that were going through their mind.

"What would of happened if we were here at the village, and why this village of all?" Plague said.

"I'm not certain what might have happened or what the number of the enemy was but what I do know is that if we were there the damage would not have been as bad," Thomas answered.

"What if it was you two who the enemy was looking for," Fate said, "Or what if they were looking for that necklace that you have in your possession now Plague?" A weird silence came upon the small group as they thought for a bit on whether or not what Fate said could have been possibly correct.

"All I know about that necklace is that it was given to my brother so that he could protect this land from other forces" Thomas said.

"So does that mean that possibly the same person gave the Force necklaces to other people who were worthy of having them and were able to lead a Force," Plague asked.

"All I know is that we need to get moving and find out some stuff about this enemy," Fate responded, "We don't even know who we are fighting against. I think it's time we start planning and getting answers."

"Your right Fate. Let's rest for the night and early morning we will begin our search for the answers that we seek. But we won't go in the direction they retreated from but we will go in the direction they came from" Plague said.

"What good would that do," Fate responded?

"Well if we want to know who this attacker was then we need to search for other people who might have seen them while they were on their way here," Plague said.

"Your right Victor… uh umm.. Plague. The Gratinian people here do not know what happened," Thomas said, "They are still to stunned to and are not in the mind set to tell us anything and I don't believe they will be for a long time."

The three warriors went off to rest so that there journey in the morning would not leave them to tired. Still suspicious of Fate they Plague woke up in the middle of the night. Plague noticed that Fate was gone and decided to look for him. Plague pulled his sword just in case anything would happen to happen. His sword was long, very sharp, and had a odd handle to it. Almost as though the handle was another weapon of it's own. He crept around the village slowly, watching every direction while staying on his guard. A noise of a rock rolling down something caused Plague to make a sudden move towards a demolished building. Plague looks up only to find that Fate was sitting down looking at the moon. The moon was really big that night and stars filled the sky. Plague walked to Fate to see what was going through his mind.

"Fate," Plague said, " Are you ok. Why are you sitting on this destroyed building looking at the moon? What is going through your mind?"

Fate responded, "Listen Plague, I know you do not trust me and you know I do not trust you, but for the past week we have been working together to help the people who survived your village. No one survived mine except myself. We can't go on not trusting each other. I have helped you restore what we can this past week. Can you give me that much credit?"

Plagued looked at Fate and with the most awkward smile said "Yes I can trust you, and you didn't have to tell me that like that. I know where you going with this and to tell you the truth, if I didn't trust you as much as you think I did, I would have killed you by now. Now c'mon and lets get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us." The two warriors walked back to the house and went to bed.

The following morning Plague, Fate and Thomas let the Gratinians know that they would be away for a while to get revenge. The Gratinians were shocked a couldn't believe that their only protection would leave them on their to fend for themselves but they understood that this must be done and let them go on their way. At this time they set out on there journey to seek this unknown enemy. The timing was perfect, the sun was out and not a cloud in the sky. No one would attack during a time like this and had the advantage at the time. The only downfall was that it was so hot and they had left unprepared, thinking that the next village would be close by. The warriors began to get tired and thirsty and wanted to take a stop but couldn't and they knew that they had to just keep going. After many, many hours of walking in the heat they finally saw from a distance a small village, but from this distance they couldn't see the name of it and decided to make a stealth entrance into the village just incase they were not wanted there. This village had but about 12 houses and small buildings all together so it wasn't hard to infiltrate at all. The only thing about it was that there was guards in every possible position you can think of. They knew that if they were going to get in this village they would have to really focus and remember their training. The three warriors went behind a boulder to avoid being seen from a distance. They all began to think of how they would get into this village without being seen. After looking at the village and studying what they could see Thomas said, "According to the positions of all the buildings I can see two possible entrances to the village."

Plague wasn't sure if what Thomas saw was very accurate so he decided overlook the village again. He searched for any possible way but all of a sudden noticed that they had a enslaved two men and were pushing and shoving these two men like they were dogs or something. "I think this infiltration just turned into and rescue mission. I know you both saw what was going on over there and we have to do something about it!" Plague said.

"Yeah those guys didn't look like they could possibly do any harm to anyone. I wonder why they are being treated this way…" Fate stated. After carefully planning out how they were going to get into this village undetected they had come to the conclusion that they would have to take out two of the guards that were on the western side of the village. They began to approach the village, hiding behind every thing they could possibly hide behind, to get close enough to begin there assault. When they got to the village walls they noticed that they were not as high as they thought they were. They thought maybe that they would climb it but were not certain if their would be more guards on the other side so they decided to stick to there first plan. Fate hurriedly began to run towards the first guard, who just so happen to have his back turned at the time and knocked out the guard, pulled him behind the village walls and quickly changed into the guards armor and stepped into his position as thought he was guarding it. This worked perfect because as long as Fate had his back to the other guards he would never be detected by them and would Thomas and Plague get into the village. Thomas was next, there was on more guard just about 50 meters away from Fate who walked behind one of the corresponding buildings. Thomas knew that this was the perfect opportunity to get in that guys position. When Thomas was given the all clear from Fate he quickly rushed behind the building and waited for the guard to walk back. As soon as the guard came back Thomas grabbed him and choked him into submission. Plague knew that there was only a certain amount of time before the guards woke up and decided to rush and try to find the enslaved men before things got really hectic. Seeing how he knew that Fate and Thomas were disguised as the guards he decided to get captured on purpose. Plague let Fate know what he was planning on doing and Fate knew right away that he would have to be on his guard at all times and keep a close watch on where they take him to get him out. Plague began to walk into the south entrance and after being seen was quickly approached and questioned. Luckily Plague decided to stash his weapons next to Fate so he could retrieve them later. One of the guards said to Plague, " What are you doing wondering around here? Do you know that we could kill you for coming here? I guess that now that you are here I will welcome you. This is Hells Village and you have just become our slave. You should have never came here, we are an attachment to a massive Army, and we will soon take over everything you can see."

"Ha, Ha, Ha!… You are all so very funny. You will never take over anything. I bet you can't even defend yourselves in battle!" Plague said while slightly laughing at the guards.

The guard quickly took offense to what plague had said and knocked him out. "Know who did you say couldn't defend themselves? Ha… You're the one on the floor!" Stated the guard in a very angered voice.

Fate and Thomas saw everything that was going on and almost blew their cover but knew that they just had to wait. A bit longer to see where they would take Plague. They began walking towards the center of the village and noticed that the guards began picking up the sand as though it was a door. This door led to an underground holding facility but as far as they know, they weren't sure how big it was down there. They new right away that they would have to take over the outside area before they could go to the underground facility. Even though they didn't know if the people here were friendly or not, Fate and Thomas knew that they would have to kill some of the guards starting with the ones that would give them away. Just when they were going to make the quick kills one of the guards came to and quickly screamed out " Intruders! Sound the Alarm!"

Fate knew right away that they were screwed at this point and would have to go into an all out battle with all the guards. Fate quickly killed the guard and alerted to Thomas that something bad was going to happen real soon. While Fate and Thomas were preparing for battle above ground, Plague regained conscience and started too look around and noticed that that he was not above ground anymore. He saw very many guards along the way to the holding cell and noticed that where he was, was not too big and could possibly be taken over, with just a little help. On his way to the holding cell he saw 3 other tunnels and noticed that each tunnel had about 4 rooms in it making a total f about 16 rooms if you included the tunnel he was already in. They finally reached the holding cell and he was thrown inside. The two guys he had seen from a distance were sitting inside the cell and were looking at Plague like they were going to kill him. Plague said to the to guys " I'm here to get you out of this holding cell! As long as you work with me!"

Confused to what Plague had just said one of the guys says to him, "How exactly do you plan on doing that when you are in here with us… You are just a crazy stupid kid with a big imagination!"

Plague quickly countered that comment with, " Hey bastard… If you want to get out of here you better start listening up! I'm not the only one here you know. I have two other warriors here with me and they are going to come and get us really soon."

"You are going to need more than just two more warriors if you plan on fighting the Hells Spartans! These guys are crazy and don't care who you are and where you came from! They will kill us all!" The other man said.

Plague with a slight silence said to both the men "What is your names, and did you come with any weapons?

"My name is Chris, I am also known as MrPatriotic, but you can just call me Patriot! I have been imprisoned for about 2 year now and this guy next to me is the man… Well at least that how I know him... But you can just call him Dman for short. He doesn't talk to much but from what he has told me he is very trained on many things. I specialize in making explosives… I actually have four explosives position around Hells Village if they have not been discovered in the past two years. If you seriously plan on getting us out of here I can detonate them as soon as we get out, hopefully getting some of those bastards in the process." Patriot said with some confidence on his face.

"Listen, I thought I could come here and take out these bastards on my own but was quickly defeated and have been here for 4 years now. You don't know how much I would side with you to take these fuckers down if you are serious… What is your name anyway?" Dman said while standing up with hope and pacing back and forth.

Plague led into say, " My name is Plague and I am the leader of a soon to become great Force. If we make it out of here I promise you all a part on my team and make sure you are given much respect from my comrades."

Patriotic began to give information to Plague about the Hells Spartans and what they are doing here. " Listen, these guys are far worse then you think. They have a bad history and continue with that history… At this point in time they have to be at the peek of all madness seeing how they have recently sided with some Unknown Army who plans to take out everything in its path. I have also over hear that they were looking for some pendants that have been lost over time. This is all I know If in anyway I could tell your more I would but I can't."

"Well I have one of those pendants and I plan on putting a stop to them once and for all!" Plague said and then began to tell Patriot and Dman about Thomas and Fate and the things they have gone through including there history. While Plague talked with them Fate and Thomas began there assault.

**Chapter 3: The Assault**

"Fate! Get prepared for battle! It's time we go into our first battle together! Remember that no matter what happens I have your back all the way, and I know you have mine. Besides I am getting really sick of these silly armored bastards already." Thomas said as serious as he can be.

"Thomas… This is going to be quite the battle for me! I have never gone against a whole Army, and now that I think of it… I only have you with me to do it! We really need more people!" Fate responded with a frightened voice.

Thomas looked very concerned after hearing that from Fate and could only convince him that they would get through this. At this point in time the Spartans were already running about trying to find the Spartan that yelled what he said. All of the Spartans had their weapon out and ready to fight. Thomas and Fate quickly ran behind the wall they had entered in, put their armor back on and prepared for a seemingly impossible victory over the Hells Spartans. They stood behind the wall just long enough to find the first killed Spartan next to the building where Thomas had laid him down. "Fate… Don't call me Thomas anymore," Thomas said, "I am apart of a Force and you will refer to me as Madmoney! It is time to save our leader From the Hells Spartans!"

Fate grabbed his dual Elemental Blades and readied himself for the fight of his life. Madmoney pulled his Fury Long Sword and looked at each other one last time before running in to fight the enemy. Alarms were sounding, Loud enough to be heard for miles and miles away. Spartans were coming out from the underground facility and yelling and screaming for Fate and Madmoney to come out and fight are the only things They heard. Madmoney knew it was time to do the impossible and told Fate, "Are you ready! On the count of three we are going to charge into the village and save Plague. We will not stop until we come out with Plague!"

Fate seemed scared but then replied with, "For our commander I will do anything even if it means giving my life! We will defeat these guys no matter what! Defeat is not an option!"

Madmoney started the countdown and even though it was only just three seconds it seemed like an hour. Madmoney said three and Fate felt his blood rushing through his body like the day he found his elemental blades. Two was the next number, both the warriors dug there feet into the ground prepared to launch themselves at the maximum speed. It seemed like a full 40 minutes had passed by the time Madmoney finally screamed one. The Spartans heard him this time and were alerted in the direction they were coming in. There had to be about 30 to 40 Spartans ready for battle and yet only two of the most loyal SSF members were ready to defend their commander. Madmoney began his assault charging straight at all the Spartans screaming at them using ever swear you could possibly think of. Fate hesitated just a bit and quickly launched himself as fast as he could, catching up with Madmoney. It felt like everything was going in slow motion as they charged, the Spartans began to charge back at them. Some of the Spartans Stood back and went into the surrounding buildings not knowing how many people were really coming. The Spartans were lined with all kinds of weapons from swords to bows, one of them had something that could spray out metal fragments causing major damage. As much as both the warriors wanted to find out what that weapon was that, that Spartan had they continued on charging at the main group of Spartans.

The battle began with Madmoney slaying his first enemy but stabbing him through his chest while finishing his charge. Fate dodged the metal fragments and quickly took off the head of that Spartan. The two warriors were easily outnumbered but they fought solely on their skill and used special techniques. Madmoney stood with his back straight and proper posture while doing battle. Fate glanced over for a split second at Madmoney and noticed that he was so fast and so hard to keep up with. Madmoney easily confused his enemies on his location on the battlefield. Fate fought his way into a house where four other Spartans were waiting. Outnumbered by the four Spartans, Fate used his Blades and did a spinning attack slicing two of the Spartans in there torso. Fate dodged the other two Spartans at the same time until a third began attacking as well. Fate seemed as though he was going to fall from all the dodging but regained his balance threw one his blades at one of the Spartans piercing his eye and ending his life. Only armed with one Blade now and no shield Fate tried maneuvering his way back to his blade to have full fighting capacity back.

Madmoney , still outside in the middle of the village, was dueling eight Spartans at once. With lightning fast moves Madmoney was at the max of his defense. He had to take out some of those Spartans as soon as possible before more came. Madmoney leaped from the ground, onto a crate next to the wall of a small building. He then jumped from that crate over all his enemies, when he landed on the ground again he quickly sliced the throats of two of the Spartans with one swing of his sword and charged the six that were still there. Nearly stabbed in his gut Madmoney sliced the arm off one of the Spartans, grabbed that Spartans weapon and returned it into his heart. Limitless to the style Madmoney had quickly did a spin with his sword taking off the legs of three of the remaining six. He saw that they were unable to battle so he didn't worry about them and continued with the other three. By this time the other Spartans noticed that there was no more soldiers and started closing in on the two warriors.

Fate still fighting his way to his other blade grabbed onto a light fixture and swung himself across the room giving him the opportunity to take out another Spartan and grab his blade. Fate then made a quick exit from the house by jumping through a window only to land with three more Spartans charging his position. He quickly ran up some stairs leading to the top of the building next to the one he was fighting in. Fate new that going up there would give him an advantage during battle but when he got to the top he saw three more Spartans waiting for him. Not only did he have three on his tail but now had to deal with three more at the top of the building. He saw that he was surrounded in both directions so he decided to quickly jump to the next building. While in mid-air he was hit by an arrow on his leg, piercing his skin and causing him to fall on his landing. Fate knew he had to get up very fast like and return to the battle so he limpingly got up and taunted the Spartans to come to him.

Madmoney only fighting three Spartans at this time thought it would be a good opportunity to open the door leading to the underground facility. He ran while stabbing another Spartan in his way in the chest. He made his way to the door and pried it open only to find another Spartan coming up the stairs. Just when the Spartan was going to make it to the top of the stairs he was tripped up by Plague. Plague quickly snapped the neck of that Spartan and screamed to Fate to throw him his Sword. Fate seemed as though he was in the worst pain anyone could be in but still managed to pull the sword and thro it in the dirt just about 10 to 15 meters away from where Plague was standing. Plague quickly ran to his sword grabbed it and stabbed straight through a Spartan that was charging that area, pausing for a moment and yelled to Madmoney and Fate, "Let's finish this off now! Thomas, Watch your back! Fate get up and stand your ground!"

Madmoney responded to Plague while turning and quickly stabbing a Spartan just the way Plague did, "My name is Madmoney! Who the hell is Thomas!"

Plague knew that he had to quickly get to the top of that building and help Fate before he suffered any more damage but was already being charged by four Spartans who were waiting in a small alley way in the village. Plague hurriedly fell back first to the ground stabbing one in the gut throwing him over his self, quickly recovered and stabbed another in his back who ran right over him when he was on his back. Busy with two Spartans and three more coming towards him, Plague just couldn't make it to Fate in time.

Madmoney at this time only had to deal with one Spartan but out of nowhere a group of twelve came charging at him and plague. With all warriors completely on the defense side of the battle it seemed as though there was no wining this battle. Then after about five minutes of fighting there was a huge explosion in the area where Fate was completely destroying five of the Spartans trying to get to him. The whole battle ground became silent and ceased all battling going on. They all have never seen something like this before and wondered what exactly happened for this to happen. Patriotic came walking from behind the area that had been destroyed. "Guess what you Spartan asses," Patriot said, "You are all in for a really big treat!"

Patriotic then threw another explosive device in the direction where Plague and Madmoney were battling and blew away three more of the Spartans. Limited to only 2 more explosives patriotic decided to hold them for later and ask Fate to hand him a blade. As much as Fate didn't want to hand him a blade he knew that Patriotic would save his life and gave it to him. All the Fighting then picked up again and Patriotic killed the last Spartan where Fate was standing by stabbing him in the heart and turning it just slightly for the additional pain.

Just when the twelve charging Spartans got close enough to start attacking Dman came jumping from the underground stairway and with lightning fast attacks and the element of surprise on his side he easily defeated five of those Spartans. Madmoney quickly killed the one Spartan he was dueling with and jump into the battle with Dman. Plague, completely free from any enemies, ran to the side of Madmoney and Dman and began fighting the final Seven Spartans. Patriot was at the Aid of Fate and tried treating his wound with whatever he could. The three warriors in battle finally defeated the seven remaining Spartans and call for everyone to regroup.

It seemed as though all the Spartans had been killed but somewhere in the village there was a few more hiding after they saw that their fellow Spartans were being killed. So easily. In all there was only six other Spartans who surrendered to the Silver Special Forces. The five warriors needed to rest after the long battle and began discussing what had just happened and ask how the heck Plague got out of the holding cell.

**Chapter 4: Holding Cell**

The five warriors were very tired after such a long walk and after fighting in a very fierce battle so they decided to set up camp within the walls of the Hells Village. Plague sat down to catch his breath and relax after the huge adrenaline rush. Madmoney decided to walk around the Village to see if there were any things he could find to eat and drink for the five warriors. As he walked around the small village he began to notice some of the areas and would begin to have small flashbacks when walking into buildings to search for food. Madmoney had been to this place before but could not remember what this village was called before the Hells Spartans took over it. Madmoney walked into many houses and many buildings and after about his tenth check he found exactly what he was looking for. It was more than enough food and drink for all the warriors to camp here for at least a week. This area must have been a storage area for the Spartans guarding the outside area. Madmoney announced to all the warriors that there was food in the building a few houses down from the eastern entrance of the village to the left. Fate, slightly getting over his pain from the battle, began to walk his way towards the food but stopped and turned to Plague. "What exactly happened down there in the holding cell Plague?" Fate said, "How exactly did you get out?"

Fate was puzzled to how Plague managed to do this without the assistance of his self and Madmoney. Madmoney walked his way back and also stated, "Yes, Plague. What did you do down there and how did you get out? You pretty much made our assault pointless when I saw you coming out of the underground facility. I'm glad you did though I almost thought for a minute that we weren't going to make it out alive, and who are these to other guys? Why did they side with us and what experience do they possibly have to fight along side with us?"

Plague looked at Madmoney and began to nod his head left and right like he was saying no to him. Plague led on to say, "Madmoney… Give these two guys the proper respect. Not only did they help me get out alive from the holding cell but they helped us finish off the remaining Spartans in battle. Patriotic even saved Fates life."

Madmoney seemed like he was confused but then stated to Plague, "I'm sorry Plague, but it's not often you find people who would give their lives for you the day you meet them, and I wasn't certain at first that they were really helping us until the battle had finished. I almost attacked… What is that guys name anyway?"

Plague answered, "His name is Dman for short. I don't know what it is for long, He would not tell us what his real name was. All I know us that he is a great Warrior and uses spiked golden knuckles as his weapon."

Madmoney continued on, "Well I almost attack "Dman" when he came jumping out of the underground stairs. He frightened me and if he was an enemy I would have been killed. I'm glad he was on our side at the time. Shouldn't we learn more about these guys before we continue on with our journey?"

Patriotic and Dman looked at each other and started to laugh as though something was very amusing. "Trust me Patriotic and Dman… You have nothing to worry about over here," Patriotic said, "We have been stuck in this prison for two and four years of our life. We don't want to be here as much as you do… Unless of course you actually do want to be here, but yes… I am willing to fight along side any person who is going to stand up against this unknown terror even if it means killing one of their attachments at a time. Trust me when I say this, you will need me to help you along the way no matter what you want to believe. Did you see that explosion?… Wait everyone saw it. Yes that was me. I have mastered the studies of explosives and how to use them. I can even set an explosive to go off when a person walks right next to it. My father dealt with explosives everyday of his life. He learned from his father and his father learned from his father and so on. It's pretty much a family thing. The only thing is I then began to study the different effects of the explosives and took my studies very serious. I began to teach my father how to make newer explosives. My father was then called upon to fight in some war against an Army I believe known to have been a major cause of all the problems that had risen here. I never knew the name of the Army he fought against but I am destined to find out. He was killed in that war and I will never forget it. But that is besides the point, all in all I believe that I would be a huge help to your force, and you should watch what you say about us."

Madmoney went on to say, "Sorry Patriotic but I hope you understand what I am trying to say. It is hard to trust people and two newcomers at once is a pretty big thing for a Force of our size."

Plague got tired of listening to them babble on about this stuff and interrupted them both by standing up and walking between the two warriors. He looked to his left and told Patriotic to sit down and watch his temper and then to his right and told Madmoney to also sit before things heated up any more than what they already were. Plague then paced around then as though he was very nervous or something had come to his mind to fast. Fate then proceeded to say, "So are you going to tell us what happened down there? I really think we should know. And did you learn anything new of our unknown enemy?"

Plague then stopped his pacing and got all his warriors together so he can tell them what had happened and what is expected of them in the near future. "Fate, Madmoney… Dman and Patriotic, I know we do not all know each other nor have a good feeling of trust within each other but it is time to fight back. Today we preformed as though we knew each other and trusted each other with everything. We can't let a little conflict get between a newborn brother hood, team, and most of all Force! What happened today was amazing! I had never seen anything like what we have accomplished this early in our journey. What happened down in the Holding cell is not important but if you really must know I will tell you. While I was imprisoned for the short amount of time in the holding cell with Patriotic and Dman I learned that what we up against today was none other than the Hells Spartans. The Spartans were a highly defensive group of soldiers who would stop at nothing to achieve the one thing they had ever wanted and that is the world. Not only did we defeat the Hells Spartans within a matter of at least and hour but we did it without a single loss. We defeated 38 Spartans today and made six surrender to us. We are only five but yet we have stopped an Elite group of soldiers in there plot to take the world. Not only did I learn this today but I also learned that they were an attachment to the unknown Army we are seeking our revenge upon. I sat in that cell and we began to discuss how we would get out of the cell and back to the surface. We were very unsuccessful in this plan and were clueless as to how we would get out and were solely depending on you to get us out of there. That is until one of the Spartan Guards opened the Cell door for a matter sec and we came charging out clueless as to how many guards were done there. I believe he opened the cell door to make sure that we were still there because alarms had sounded and something was going on at the surface. We quickly used that guards mistake to our advantage. When we got out Dman abandoned us and went in a different direction, uncertain as to what he was doing myself and Patriotic went on to find our way out this underground facility. This facility was not pleasant at all and smelt of death and murder inside. I believe that in total there was only about seven Spartan guards down there because of the sounding of the Alarms. I found the exit to the facility without being spotted but then I decided to go back and see what valuable information I could find down here. Patriotic told me on our way back that he was going to search below to see if they had found his explosive and put them in safe keeping over the years and went on his way. Every room that I went in down there was a death chamber for the past victims. Why they kept Dman and Patriotic alive is beyond me. I began to get sickened by the site of all the dead bodies and became impatient in finding anything of value for us to go off of. That is until I wondered into what seemed to be a control room. This room had the six other guards in it and it seemed as though they were destroying documents. I heard what seem to be a voice from the surface saying that they were under heavy attack and didn't know how much longer they could hold there positions. For a minute I though that whole other Army had come to invade the Hells Spartans and thought that this army would show no mercy for us either. I quickly ran into the room and snapped the neck of the Guard closest to the door facing one of the desk ripping papers. The other five Spartan guards were quickly alerted to my action and all pulled there weapons out for an attack. Luckily the guard that I had killed had a small dagger so I used it to protect myself. All but one of the guards attacked me so I quickly dashed into the Facility Hallway and stood next to the door knowing that in this position only one could come at me at a time. That did not last long when the first guard came charging out tackling me to the ground. I thought to myself… What a cheap move… but quickly got back up and got into my defense position. At this time two of the guards were able to swing weapons at me both holding short swords and some kind of small shield. I knew it was going to take a lot to get these guys down until Patriotic came from behind them and started to fight the other two guards with his bare hands. I was able to slice the throat of one of the guards after he had swung and missed my abdomen area. Patriotic's only defense at the time was the small chest armor that he had picked up from the guard that had opened the door. I thought to myself that he was going to get killed, that is until he ran down the hallway and the guards went chasing him. He had to have done the smartest thing ever because when he turned to run down the other hallway he hid behind the wall and waited for them to come turn the corner. The only thing is, is that just before they turned the corner he dived to the ground just in front of them causing them to fall over his body. He quickly recovered and kicked the head of one of the guards breaking his neck and quickly jump on top of the other holing him down while reach for the dead guards sword. Patriotic showed me that he had courage and was not afraid of anything down there. After killing the guard he ran to assist me with my single enemy and kicked him in his back. I then proceeded to stab him eleven times in his back making him suffer his death. The guy that was inside the Control room stayed there and committed suicide just after he saw that we defeated the other guards. I took this time to see what exactly they were destroying but the only half decent document in the room only had the words "Forever Forsaken." I had no idea as to what this meant but kept it just incase something does come up. I then searched further into the facility but found nothing. Patriotic told me that he had found his explosive and a back exit somewhere. I told him that I was going go up the way I went down and would nothing was stopping me. Patriotic then told me that I was crazy and then left into the direction to gather his explosives and find the exit he had found once again. Just as I turned down the hallway to come back to the surface I saw the Spartan guard that we had smashed through the door running to the exit as well. I then began to chase after him and once I caught up to him tripped him just before he reach the top of the stairway. That is when I found out that the people who were annihilated the Hells Spartans were none other that you. That is everything that went on while I was in the facility and that is all the information I could find while I was down there."

Fate was amazed as to what Plague had just told him and had nothing to say except, "Well I got hurt! Can I get some credit for something!"

All of the Force Warriors started to laugh and look at fate as though he was out of his mind or something. It was a nice warming feeling in the heart when all the warriors laughed and a sign of relief after the hard fought battle. Madmoney didn't seem to think so though, he still had question to ask and they were not to Plague. "And where were you "Dman"? Madmoney said insisting that Dman tell them what he was doing while he was down there, "Why did you coward away when you all had left the Holding cell and where did you go?…"

Dman, frustrated as to what he just heard, quickly stood up tall on his feet and said to Madmoney, "I was doing the smart thing! I was seeking my weapons before I went on to battle! Unfortunately I had a scuffle along the way with one of the guards."

Madmoney countered his remark with, " Well seeing how you easily defeated five enemies in a matter of seconds it is hard to believe that you had any kind of scuffle with one person down there!"

Dman then stated, "Do you see these spiked golden knuckles I am wearing? These are my weapons. Not only are they weapons but they hold in them the power of speed and strength! With them I am ten times stronger and faster than what I really am. Without them I wouldn't be able to hit a thing or even deal enough damage to kill something ever. Before any of you were came around here I thought that with these Spiked golden knuckles I could be able to defeat the Hells Spartan on my own but I was very wrong. I failed at the one thing I tried so hard to do and now all I have is the regret that I even tried. But with you all I now know that I have another chance. For the past four years while I was enslaved in that horrible holding cell I did nothing but train myself to become an even better fighter. Unfortunately the only thing had had to train with was the concrete walls. My punches have become much stronger and so much more faster that with this knuckles I know believe that I could have defeated the Hells Spartans on my own now."

Madmoney then looked towards the ground and told Dman that he was sorry for all the trouble he had just caused him. All the warriors quickly got over all of the conflict between them and then Fate stood up and said, "You all talk way to much for me! I am very, very hungry so lets get our asses up and get something to eat."

Plague then responded to Fate, "That's a great Idea Fate. Only thing is, is that you are the first to stand watch on the six Spartans. So you will just have to wait a bit more!"

Fate then got angered and said, "This has to be the worst day of my life right now! First I am hit in the leg with Archer and now I'm last to eat! I will not stand for this.'

Plague then laughed and said, "Sit tight Fate, I will bring you some food to eat. I was only kidding with you!"

Fate said while laughing at how silly he just sounded, "I still won't stand for this!"

Hours had passed and still Fate had been waiting to get his food. He heard the other warriors talking loudly and laughing in the distance and knew that he had just been fooled by Plague. Just when Fate was going to just forget about the Spartans and get himself some food, Plague came walking from behind the corner of the closest building to Fate nearly frightening him. Plague handed Fate his food and then sat next to him looking at him like he was ready to tell him something. "Fate… You are an awesome warrior and an awesome person. As soon as we get this Force to an Army size I will make sure to appoint you as a commander of your own warriors. While sitting back there with the other guys, Dman began telling us that he wanted us to meet someone if that person was even still alive. Dman said that if we were to return him to his "city" that this guy would be willing to give us a helping hand, and not only that, but provide us with many troops if we need them. And what do you think I'm going to say, hell yeah we are going to take them up on the offer if they ask us. You know how much this will help us in the long run when we actually start becoming involved in bigger and greater battles.

With the look of excitement on his face Fate seemed as though he had had the best day ever all of a sudden only he still had one question. "Sir…. Umm Plague, I think it is great that we will probably soon have troops following us but I have no Idea what a city is… I never heard of such a thing. Did Dman Describe it you at all?"

"Yes he did Fate," Plague said, "He told me that it is far bigger than our small villages and has towers that can hold massive amounts of people inside. He said they have shops and very much food there. Dman told us that the word city came from their ancestors of the past. He said City is not the name of where he lives but is the type of area he lives in. I was totally confused to what I had heard but am very excited to see it. Dman also said that his people were working on restoring the city they live in because it was destroyed during the Great Battle."

"This is great Plague, I can not wait till we get there," Fate said, "And by the way… When exactly are we going to go on from here to this city, and how long of a journey is it? Plague was very unsure of the questions fate had just asked him but told Fate that they would just have to find out. Fate finished his meal and went to rest for a bit while Plague took it upon himself to watch the guards and ask them a few questions.

Plague paced around the six Spartans for about ten minutes while looking at them like they were just the worst of the worst possible human to live on earth. The Spartans all wore the same armor except one. This Spartan seemed to have had the respect from the other five so Plague assumed that he had to have been one of the leaders and if not that "The Leader" of the Spartans. Plague wondered why they would surrender to only 5 men and why they did not fight till death like he expected them to if they were known to have not shown any mercy upon anyone. Then Plague thought to himself why he was showing mercy to these Spartans and why he just didn't kill them to begin with. Plague called for everyone but Fate, who was now sleeping, and told them all to gather around these Spartans with there weapons. Plague then stepped up into this circle and said to his men, "When I created this force I said that I would not show mercy to any one or anything who stood in my way for revenge and I do not lie."

Plague then proceeded to grab and push the Spartan who was differently dressed and said to his men, "Kill the five Spartans! They are nothing but our enemy and should all fall in battle! Before you do this give them a dagger from there other dead comrades and tell them to defend if they can, then end there lives so they can die with some kind of honor except for dying like the cowards that they are."

The 3 warriors did what they were told, handed the Spartans daggers and then killed each one as they tried to defend themselves. Plague looked at the Spartan that he pulled and told him that this day was his lucky day. The Spartan was confused and wanted to know why he was not being killed with his men. "Why are you keeping me alive?" The Spartan asked, "What good am I to you?"

Plague then pushed him to the ground, pulled his sword out , and picked it up as if he was going to swing his sword and kill him.

"You are no good to me whatsoever! You are nothing!" Plague said while swinging his sword and just stopping himself before it cut through the Spartans Neck, "All I need you alive for his to tell who the Army was that you were attached to and why you chose to help them. If you do not tell me anything, I will not kill you like you think I will, but will make sure that you are tortured until your very last breath of air. You will Die with no honor just like when you surrendered to me like a coward. So talk and I might spare you."

The Spartan nodded his head knew that he had met up with someone who he had never wanted as an enemy. He knew now what he had to do, and then decided that he would talk to Plague and tell him all that he knew on one condition.

**Chapter 5: The Route to the City**

His eyes… everyone saw Plagues eyes beginning to light up in red and were very confused on how this happened and why it was happening. Madmoney notice this a knew right a way that he need to somehow calm Plague down and make sure he gets rested. "Hey Plague, Give the guy a break. It is really late and we are all exhausted" Madmoney said just before Plague was going to give in to the Spartans condition, "Lets just pull guard on this guy until morning, I'm sure everyone can get some rest right now."

Plague looked over to Madmoney and with such great anger, but not towards him but towards the Spartan he was questioning. He then pulled his word from the Spartans neck and calmed himself down for a bit. "You of all these Spartans do not deserve to live nor deserve to live as long as you are now!" Plague said, " Trust me, When it is might time to watch over you again I will make sure that I get what I want from you even if it means cutting every limb of your body one by one starting with your fingers."

Shaken up by what he was just told the Spartan stood to his feet and said to Plague, " The only condition that I ask of you is to let myself and my comrade form an alliance with you" The Spartan Said, "As much as I believe that we do not deserve to exist, I do believe that we can be trusted and deserve another opportunity to fight along side with some one else other than the Forsaken Knights!"

Plague looked at the Spartan and with his sword in his hand swung at his neck only to be stopped by the other Spartan with a metal pipe. This Spartan unlike the others was dressed with an honorable uniform with an unbelievable doubt that he was officially the Commander of that attachment. Plague then attacked the Spartan with full force swinging his sword in any which way as thought he was never trained at all. Plague must have been startled by the rescue seeing how none of his warriors saw this Spartan at all to inform him of his presence. Even though Plague made such a horrible attack upon this Spartan he still managed to get him down to the floor and quickly told Madmoney to put the other Spartan on the floor a well. "Why did you save this Spartan from his death? He is a coward and has no honor for your attachment," Plague said, "He of all people should have been the first to have perished before all the other Spartans here."

"Please listen strong warrior," The Head Spartan said, "I am the Devil Spartan of the Attachment which would equal you with your group of warriors. My name is Bloodyknuxs and I lead these Spartans. I am sorry to say that even though you say that this Spartan is a coward to my attachment he is the best that I have. We did not voluntarily join the Forsaken Knights but were forced to by there commander, Churchfriend. He told us that if we did not carry out his commands that he would see to it that we would not live to see another day, and tasked us out to this position to watch for any intruders and to inform him if any were coming. I am the only person who would have been able to see to it that the message was sent because he provided us a technological device that was capable of sending messages in an instant, but they could not be sent unless my key code was entered. I won't send the message if you spare us."

"Are you kidding me Knuxs? If you don't mind me calling you Knuxs… O wait you don't have a choice at this point," Plague said with a grin on his face, " I don't think it matters if you stay alive or not because regardless you won't be able to get to your so called "Technological Device" to activate it. What other reasons do you have for us to keep you alive and to form alliance with you and your Spartans? Or should I say Spartan? And what is this Cowards name anyway?"

"The Spartans name is Mertyle and he is the best that I have. I am sure that if he was not given the order to stay alive at any cost that he would have fallen with the rest of his men," Knuxs said, "And as for other reasons to ally with us. We have exact locations of almost any and all of the Forsaken Knight Headquarters and there allies. We can insure that you get to your destinations safely, but any route from here is not safe anymore. We can take you the routes with the least amount of resistance."

Plague began to think about this to himself. What was it exactly going on in his head at this point and what took plague so long to come up with an answer on whether or not this alliance should take place? Dman and Patriot were furious as to what this has now become and wanted them to die a long hurtful death. "Kill them Plague! They made us suffer for years and years with nothing to look forward to!" Patriot said with a calm but yet mildly mad tone.

"They have no reason to live. Kill them now! They have ruined our lives! If you don't kill them I will! I have been held to long in that prison to come out only for these Spartans to be given mercy! These fools need to perish where they stand with no further questions. How could we ever ally with such a horrible group of people?" Dman said with the most furious tone of voice he could make.

"Do what you think is right Plague. You are the only one that can make this decision. You are the leader of our force and anything you decide I will back you up on. No matter what your decision is I will insure that it is carried out and followed. I personally believe that any person or thing deserve another chance but then again you are making the decision." Madmoney said trying to make sure that the level of evil in his body does not rise any more than it needs to."

Plague, still unsure of his decision, stood there pondering what he wanted to do to these Spartans. He thought to himself in what ways can he make these Spartans suffer but then counter though that with how these Spartans would benefit his one main goal and his primary mission. This was such a big decision to make and at his point in time plague began to think that he was really not ready for this kind of decision and almost wanted to let Madmoney make the decision. Plague then realized that he was in command and will always be in command and that it was time to step up a level. Just before Plague was going to make his decision Fate got up stumbled out from where he was laying down at and saw that there was another Spartan.

"What did I miss? What's going on here? Let's kill these Spartans already!" Fate said still a little tired from the sleep and lightheaded from the wound he had taken.

Plague then put the sword just beneath the chin of Knuxs and said to him "Follow My Sword!"

Plague began to put pressure on the Spartan chin as though he was trying to pick him up. Knuxs then began to rise to his feet slowly knowing that this could very well be his last breath to take. "You enslaved these two warriors for years and lead a group of warriors only to die within a days time by five warriors in total. But then again without you keeping the those two alive our attack against you would have failed so guess you can say that was you one step to helping us. As much as I do not trust anything about you or Mertyle I am willing to second chance your leadership. As of now you are an Ally of the Silver Special Forces but if you steer us in the wrong directions at any point, I will see it myself that your head is cut off!

Removing his sword from his neck slowly Plague then turns to his men and says, "Rest up because tomorrow we are moving out to get the Forsaken Knights! And not a single thing is going to stand in our way! But before we do this, We will head towards Dman's City to see if we can get men and armor to help us along the way."

All the warriors took off to get there rest and welcomed Mertyle as an ally except of course Dman and Patriot. Patriot promised Mertyle that if he was ever to have his back against him that he would cut his throat and Dman said that he would rip his head off with his bare hands if they were ever alone. Even though the alliance was not very stable and not at all expected to last very long they would try to work things out. Plague told Knuxs to walk with him a bit so that they could talk about what to expect ahead and get Intel on anything that he possibly could. The two warriors walked for about an hour talking of everything and coming up with strategic plans to overcome the enemies ahead as they journeyed on. Knuxs was trying to remember every detail that he could about all the locations of the Forsaken Knights and what the Knights headquarters look liked. Plague then went on to tell Knuxs that after every position that we take along the way to the HQ of the Knights that he would want him to stay behind to gather new warriors to fight along side of him and then catch up and train them along the way. Plague thought this would be a good idea seeing how after he has taken over one area and has gained the trust of the area that it would be much easier help his force and new ally grow in size. Thirty more minutes had passed and they had talked about almost everything Knuxs and plague could think of and decided that it was now time to rest up for the next day. Before they did that though, Knuxs mentioned one thing. The Knights would always ask weekly on the status of the Hells Spartans position, and If they did not receive notification that they would begin to get suspicious. Plague told Knuxs that they don't have time to deal with things like that and told him that first thing in the morning he wanted him to send a message saying that there was a problem with the device and that you will be out of contact with them for a while. Knuxs thought it was a good idea and knew that if they take the expected routes that he suggested that they would counter any person sent to check on the status in person, resulting in more time and the Spartans being unnoticed by the Knights for a long amount of time.

The Next morning had come and Madmoney was the first to get up. He decided to make sure that everyone else was up and went to all the resting areas to get the warriors up. When all the warriors were up and cleaned themselves of, eaten and done any of there personal things that need to be done, Plague called them all together and announce what there next location of travel would be. He told the warriors that they were headed to the "City" that Dman spoke of and what their mission there was to be. Plague told them that once they had reached the outside "city" limits that they would scan the area from a distance to make sure that it was not overtaken or if anything was wrong there. Dman then told plague that he didn't believe anything could happen there because the "city" has great defense and that it was nearly impossible to overtake unless it was attacked from all four sides at the same time with a massive amount of warriors on each attacking side. Plague then went on to say, "If this "City" is as safe as you say it is, then why was it destroyed during the great war? It must not have been to safe if that happened now right? And how stable do you believe this place is now after it just being rebuilt from the ruins left behind. Now if anyone else wants to question my decisions please speak up so I can make sure to shut you down."

Dman did a little thinking and came to the conclusion that Plague was right but did not like the way Plague told him this but decided to move on and let this time go. It was time for the warriors to start moving out and Plague made one final comment. "Things are only going to get harder from here. When you think about everything that is destined to happened, do not be frightened and do not drop from my command but instead show that you have the power, courage and strength to carry on with our missions and operations. If you begin to fall behind I will personally go back and retrieve you and will make sure that all honor is given to you. Now lets get these Knights and get revenge for all they have done to us! Dman! Your leading, You are the only one who knows where this "City" is. We will follow you closely and make sure that you are safe at all costs. When we make it to destination do not forget that we need to scan the area first. Lets get moving!"

All the seven warriors stayed in close formation while leaving Hells Village just incase they encounter any other resistance along the way. The route to the "City" was supposed to be clear of any and all resistance from Hells Village but after such a long time it was hard to tell what was ahead. As they walked further and further they began to notice from a distance a different kind of terrain and noticed that it was only in one area. When the warriors got closer they noticed that this terrain was not terrain at all but ruins. While walking through the ruins they were told to be on alert just incase anything or any one is around the area. It was kind of a weird place for ruins to be seeing how there was a mountain on each side covered with trees. Why would anyone want to build any kind of place here. The ground was unstable for any plantation and it seemed as though there no water supply either. Plague ignored it and continued to just walk through the ruins. Dman informed everyone that if they were to keep the pace they were going that they would be to the City in another 20 hours. Fate thought this was just not a good idea seeing how they have already walked for 10 hours only to get them to a place that had been completely destroyed. He was uncertain as to whether or not this place they were going to was even still standing. Fate caught up with Plague to tell him his thoughts and Plague only said to him that they needed to find out no matter what the consequences were. As they were leaving he ruins they heard a noise from a distance, a metallic noise. Plague ordered everyone to stop and hold there positions and told Dman to hide under some of the ruins. The only possible place the sound could have come from is behind some of the large pieces ruin or from the mountains. Plague then told the warriors to search this area for anyone who might be here. "Fate come with me, Patriot go with Madmoney and search the ruins over there and Spartans Go up one of the mountains and yell if you see anything so we can get the location of them." Plague ordered.

Everyone went to there positions and searched the area. Just when Plague was going to call the search off and just head towards the city, a loud yet sudden blast was let off from an unknown location. Dman was stunned to see that the blast was merely a piece of metal but struck his position at lightning quick speed. Dman new that this was not a good a quickly scream for help. Another blast went off but missed Dman once again. Dman at this point was doing a lot of moving coming in and out of site from his position. Plague and his troops quickly tried moving to Dman's location while staying behind the biggest objects possible. The Spartan heard the metallic noise again and more blast. They then head further up the mountain splitting up to cover more ground on the mountain but still there is nothing in site. The person who was unleashing these blasts was hiding and concealed himself very well. The unknown person then changed his target towards Patriot. While Patriot was running he trip and fell into a hole in the ground and another blast went off just striking where his head had been. Patriot stayed down and took cover. And the Unknown person too another target. Just when this person to Plague in his site and fired, Mertyle was tripped up by an awkward look bush. As Mertyle look back at what he tripped over he notice that it was not a bush but was instead a person holding some kind of long peace of metal that had a handle and a hole at the tip of the metal. Mertyle saw the blast when It went off Just missing Plague and Mertyle noticed that the metal hole was releasing the blast that they were hearing. The person quickly realized that some one tripped over his body and tried to run as fast as he could away from Mertyle. Mertyle yelled out to everyone giving the position of the person was. While the unknown man was trying to get away he ran right into Knuxs. Knuxs didn't have any weapons with him so he quickly kicked the man in the head knocking him out instantly. Mertyle caught up to Knuxs to assist him while Plague and his warriors check on Dman to make sure he was ok and Patriot, after not hearing any more blasts stood up saw where the Spartans where and ran to assist them just in case anything happened. When Plague got to Dman they noticed that he had been shot on his foot and quickly tried stopping the blood. Plague new that getting to the city was going to take longer than they expected. Fate called out to everyone, " We Need to Regroup! We are going to your location Spartans it provides us better cover and we can see more things from there."

The Spartan heard the Regroup order and took it upon themselves to make sure that the area they were at was secure from any other threats. Mertyle took a position at the peak of the mountain so that he could see everything within a huge distance. When Plague made it up the hill with Dman and the other Warriors he called for Mertyle to come back. "We are going to wait here until this guy wakes up to find out who he is and what he was doing shooting at us! Now would be a good time to rest up because after this we are not stopping. When the Man starting waking back up Plague had his own metal blasting device faced at his head. When the man finally completely woke up he got really frightened! "Get that thing out of my face! Do you know what you are holding! I'm sorry I was shooting at you all but I was not sure if you were the murderers or not! Are you the murderers? Please spare me! Please! My name is Jethrow and I surrender!" Jethrow said more frightened then plague has ever seen.

"What is this thing Jethrow? I don't want to kill you but I want to know what this is. Of course I'm pretty mad about you attacking us but it is understandable. We are looking for what you thought was us. We are all here to get revenge upon them. They are called the Forsaken Knights and I am sure they are who you are looking for. But first tell me what this metal thing is." Plague said with a calmly.

At this time Madmoney was holding his arms from behind him not knowing what the metal thing did while Plague was holding it at Jethrow. "This thing is call a Sniper Rifle and it can shoot and kill anything in one shot if you hit someone in the right spot! And not only will it do that but it can shoot through any person at hit the person behind him!" Jethrow said.

Madmoney quickly released his grip and moved out of the way of the Sniper Rifle. Plague then put the Sniper Rifle down and the first thing that went through Plagues head was that he was about to shoot this guy and Madmoney was behind him. Madmoney told the other warriors to stay out of the way of the front of the Sniper Rifle and told them to all stand back. Plague asked Jethrow how to use the Sniper Rifle and ask how far it can shoot. " This thing can hit as far as you can see. It can be extremely helpful from a long distance! The only reason I kept missing you all is because you were all making sudden movements and the guy under the huge concrete wall was moving to much and getting out of my site when I fired. I am very sorry to all of you and very happy that I missed you all!" Jethrow replied.

Plague was very amused as to what this thing can do and new that this could be a great advantage if he could get Jethrow to join him. "Hey Jeth… How would you like to be apart of my force. I can really use a person with this kind of technology on my side. Besides we are all fighting the same thing here."

"Yes I will join you and we will take the Forsaken Knights down once and for all!" Jethrow Replied, "I won't let you down and I won't ever miss another target again! I have been practicing this for a long time now and I am sure I will serve your force very well."

Plague didn't have time to get to know Jethrow any more than what he does now because they had a "City" to get to. "Everyone Get on your feet, we need to get moving and get back on schedule."

"Wait!" Jethrow said.

"What is the problem now" Plague responded.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to kill me so I made sure that I didn't mention that I have a fried here with me who would be willing to join you as well. Her name is Girlgotgame, also known as G3. She has an automatic rifle that she uses which can shoot a bunch of bullets at a time."

Plague was amazed and surprised! He did not ever hear of a female warrior. "Where is she at and where is she hiding?" Plague said, "I have never heard of a female warrior before!"

"G3!" Jethrow yelled, "Its safe to come out!"

G3 started to walk over the mountain with her automatic rifle and immediately Jethrow walked over to her and told her what all happened just now. G3 was making some pretty weird faces like she was amazed to hear what she did and walked over the warriors. As she approached the warriors She began to say things to all of the warriors. "I could have killed you all! Who uses swords and daggers around here? This could have shredded your body into peaces. It is obvious that you all come from the area where the main assault of the Great War took place seeing how that is the place that had to completely be restored. No one ever went there because they didn't expect anyone to be alive or survive in such a destroyed area. The murderers that you are after area all armed with weapons just like us. We retrieved these from 2 of them that we killed. We have extra weapons but because we do not know you to well we will not give them to you at all. You will have to wait till we trust you more."

"That is fine with me because no matter if you carry that thing or not I will not loose a battle to a peace of metal. And I will not let a female threaten me like you have just done!" Plague said while quickly swinging his sword and knocking the rifle out of G3's hand.

"Now tell me this G3. What good is that piece of metal when it is on the floor? You better watch what you say and how you treat me and my warriors here. We are more experienced then you and Jethrow are and always will be regardless to what weapons we use. Now pick up your damn piece of metal and follow us!" Plague said and laughed as he walked away.

G3 was very mad and felt that her life was threatened so when she went to pick up the rifle, she quickly raised it and pointed it at Plague. Fates fast reflexes saved Plagues life as he quickly hit the rifle out of G3's hand, put her to the floor and said "Don't ever try to do that again. We will all kill you within matter of a second."

G3 saw that the force was highly protective of each other and new that she had just joined a team that would do anything for her at all cost… As soon as she got on their good side. All of the warriors stood up and were ready to take off to reach the "city." Along the way all of the warriors took that time to better get to know each other and build a better trust within each other. It was only 5 hours now till they reached the city but Dman was just to tired and hurt to continue on any further. Plague knew that they were so close and new that there was no rush to get there now and decided to give everyone an over night rest. In the morning they Silver Special Forces and the Hells Spartans were going to reach there destination and did not know what was to lie ahead of them.

**Chapter 6: The Inner City**

It was now time to continue onwards to their destination. The sun had not risen and the sky was grey. Not as clear as you would hope for it to be on any regular day. The warriors picked up speed and began to walk faster. The closer they got the harder It was for them to see. Fog had covered the ground and they were in no advantage incase of an attack. Even though they were only 3 hours away now Plague felt as though they were only minutes away. The Warriors all stayed together in a tight formation for safety. As they continued to walk Fate noticed a mountain just a few yards from where they were. Plague then told his warriors to climb that mountain to get out of the fog and to see what is ahead. The mountain was not great in size but rose just enough to get them out of the dense fog. Dman looked over the horizon and saw the peak of one of the "city's" buildings. It was only a matter of time now for arrival but Plague, Fate and Madmoney did not have a good hunch about this "city". Plague then order G3 to continue on to the city with Mertyle, Dman and Patriot. Knuxs, Jeth, Madmoney and Fate were going to stay with Plague on the peak of the mountain incase anything were to happen. G3 led the troops the rest of the way towards the "city" until she came across a really big gate. The only way through it was to climb over it and they new Dman couldn't go any further. They laid Dman on the ground near a huge rock and began the climb. As they got half way up the gate they began to hear loud blasts and screams of agony. The Warriors began to have second thoughts about climbing the gate but it was the only way to the city. Mertyle screamed to Dman to go and inform the others of what they heard. G3 was upset and told Mertyle to climb back down the gate and tell him. She did not want to give away their position before they even got over the gate. Mertyle, being the Spartan that he is, got angered as well and decided to scream louder to Dman then looked over to G3 and told her," I do not take orders from you, who do you think you are? I should kill you and hang you by your neck at the top of the gate. The only people who will ever give me an order is your Commander and mine, and that would be Bloodyknuxs and Plague. So now you do me a favor and get that through your head before something else goes through your head at the top of this gate."

Patriot, trailing just behind G3 and Mertyle, overheard Mertyle's remark and got a better grip on the gate reached to his back and grabbed the same exact weapon one of the Spartans were using when Fate and Madmoney made there assault on Hells Village. He pulled it out and faced it to Mertyle and said to him, "I'm not sure about you but we were ordered to follow G3 by Plague. Now normally when we are told to follow someone that would mean for us to listen to them and that they were given the job of our LIVES. I have no problem shooting you in your back with this gun, and I'm sure you know how this one works because your soldier was holding it. Now if you don't your head on the top of the gate I suggest you continue up the gate and listen to what G3 tells you."

G3 told the warriors to relax and just continue on. She did not want any more problems along the way and wanted to finish this task before they were killed. Mertyle agreed finally and did not speak the rest of the way to the top of the Gate. Just a minute later they hear Dman screaming loudly back to them. G3 said "Ahh fuck! Don't worry about it guys, I'm sure by now they could of all Sniped us out if they had Thermals by now. Lets just keep climbing at get over this gate. Prepare yourselves to, we are not sure what's going on right now."

The screams were getting louder from the city almost like they were getting closer. The blasts began to get more rapid almost as though a war was taking place just beyond the gate. The Warriors finally reached the top of the gate and noticed that the ground was only about 5 feet from them, almost like the gate scaled a wall. They jumped from the top of the gate to the ground and quickly got into concealed positions. G3 handed Mertyle a gun, but it was a small gun, known as the pistol. She handed him all the ammo that went along with it, then went on to tell him, "I'm positive you know how to use this and reload it. I have seen you with the Knights before with one. Now it is time to use It against them."

The warriors were looking at a horrible site. The "City" people were trying to defend themselves from a heavily armed and massive army, only attacking from one front. The warriors began to run towards the battle only to be stopped by a huge explosion that had gone off right next to them. The blast was so huge it launched them from where they were standing to about 15 meters away. None of them were hurt but all of them were stunned and knocked out from the blast. Dman finally got back to the mountain where Plague and the rest of the Warriors were and told them what G3 had heard while climbing the Gate. The warriors quickly ran down the mountain leaving Dman behind to find the gate and climb it as well. G3 and her troops started to awaken and quickly got back to there feet to continual forward. Patriots Weapon was blown away from him and he could not find it but decided to continue on without it. It was not certain of how long the battle was going on but it seemed as though the Invading Army was already taking control of certain areas of the "City".


End file.
